


Will You Sing Me a Lullaby?

by Kirinsan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, Some characters mentioned, Tamaki is sick, Tamasou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirinsan/pseuds/Kirinsan
Summary: Sougo is out of town for an interview and Tamaki is stuck in the dorm to study for his upcoming exams. Tamaki promises to call his partner before his interview to help him calm down and be less nervous. But Tamaki gets sick and forgets to call so Sougo calls him instead."Sou-chan, will you sing ma a lullaby?"





	Will You Sing Me a Lullaby?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Kirin here again! Some of you probably know me as [Enki](https://twitter.com/Enkiriin) in twitter and here's the second fic I wrote for i7 flash bang! I had so much fun writing this! I hope you all read and enjoy what I have written~
> 
> It was such an honor to have my art senpai [Cylust](https://twitter.com/arkiniac) as my artist partner for this fic!  
> I am very happy and honored to have this opportunity to work with you! Thank you for making my fic come to life!!
> 
> here is the link to the beautiful [art](https://twitter.com/arkiniac/status/1068758600963608576) !!

Bent over the kitchen table in their dorm (which really wasn't good for his back), Yotsuba Tamaki tried to concentrate on the stack of paper piled neatly in front of him.  
He sniffled a few times as he was reading and answering on the pages. He coughed hard, giving him a sudden urge to scribble "I want pudding" all over the page. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his free time. 

Tamaki didn’t have work that day. Recording for their new song was finished and there were no scheduled pictorials. Sougo, his partner, on the other hand, was out of town for an interview alone. Tamaki would have tagged along but he needed to stay at home because exams were coming. Studying was a must. 

A glance at the wall clock told him he still had a few hours to go before he would be allowed a break. After all, even if he had a slight cold, there was still homework and studying to be done. His final exams were drawing near, and there was no time to waste. Iori would probably scold him if he started to slack off again.

Still, that didn't help the pounding headache he was getting from all those tiny words littering the page. Tamaki groaned; he hated being sick.

The sudden knocking on the door dragged Tamaki from the cold-induced gloom. He had no idea who was knocking, and he didn't care as long as it was not Iori (who would probably bark at how he has not finished a page yet).  
With a sigh, Tamaki shuffled through the room. He ended up taking a while, which made the knocking sounds louder. Whoever was out there was getting impatient, knocking even more as he turned the handle. This was certainly not helping his splitting headache.

"What?" Tamaki flung open the door and saw Yamato grinning with a plastic bag in hand.

"Oh, Tama! Sorry. It's just that I brought ice cream and it might..." He stopped when he noticed Tamaki's miserable look. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

Yamato pushed through inside the room, putting the bag of ice cream on the nearest table and turned to Tamaki. "You look awful!"

Tamaki sighed, opening his mouth to say something, but instead started coughing violently.

Not only did he feel even more miserable, but it also prevented him from speaking properly.

As soon as he managed to get his coughing under control, Tamaki felt a hand on his forehead.

"Woah! You're burning up!"

Yamato started to walk back and forth in panic, his phone in hand (probably calling Mitsuki or manager or Sou-chan or the grim reaper).

What...?

Tamaki’s vision clouded. It became blurry, and his body felt weak.

Before everything went black, he saw the door opening again with Mitsuki, Iori, and their manager, Tsumugi rushing in, each speaking in muffled voices.

"Tamaki!"

"Yotsuba-san?"

And Tamaki passed out.

...

Tamaki groggily awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He blindly felt around his night stand, grumbling about annoying people calling him in the middle of his sick rest. Eventually, he found it, entered the password pattern, and put it to his ear.

"Whatttt? I'm sleeping," he whined into it, still affected by his fever.

“Ah, excuse me..." A guy's voice spoke back. A very familiar voice. "S-sorry should I call you later?"

Wait, Tamaki only knew one person with this voice.

It can't be...

"Sou-chan?"

"Yes, it’s me, Tamaki kun.."

"Sou…chan..."

Oh, crap...

"What time is it?" He glanced around, ignoring the intense nausea that hit him as he did so. Not that he could see anything in the dark.

I totally forgot!

Sougo had a solo interview out of town and would stay there overnight. Interviews would often involve the two of them or 7 of them but there were solo interviews every now and then. Sougo wasn’t very used to going solo and would often get nervous, but Tamaki would always help him calm down. Since Tamaki needed to stay home to study, he offered to call his partner before the interview to help him calm down but because of his sudden sickness, he wasn’t able to do it. 

"It's about 9:30 pm." Even if he was simply telling the time, Sougo still sounded disappointed.

Oh darn. Was he really expecting my call?

"Sou-chan I’m sorry!..." He said, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. “ I promised to call you before the interview, but I didn’t. I’m sorry!”

"D-don't misunderstand! I'm not calling because I'm upset you didn't call me.." Sougo coughed, and Tamaki imagined him blushing somewhere, probably in his hotel room. He thought he probably looked really cute.

Sougo finally spoke again. "I'm just... a little curious why you didn't call and didn't tell me beforehand. Yamato-san only told me to call you immediately."  
Why didn't Yama-san tell him the truth?

Tamaki wondered before he was overcome with a coughing fit. "S-sorry... I'm sick. I think I caught a virus."

"Th-that's alright.." His voice was a hundred times calmer and a thousand times gentler than it had been before. "I-if you're sick, you should be resting."  
"I was sleeping." But Tamaki wasn't now. He smiled then took a sip of the water Mitsuki had left for him. "Then you woke me up."

"Sorry about that. I'll go and—"

"No! I mean, uh..." He was disappointed when he could not accompany Sougo to his interview. Now that Sougo had actually called him, wanting to talk, he didn't want him to just go away. "We can still, you know, talk... if you want."

"If you're sick, you should get some sleep. It's the only way you're going to feel better. Please don’t forget to drink lots of water, and eat properly and--” Sougo started to trail off, fussing and worrying about Tamaki, which only made the younger smile.

“I will be back home tomorrow... We can talk by then."

We will talk tomorrow when I get better? Then I better get better, then! 

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"mkay... But umm..”

"Yes, Tamaki-kun?"

"I can't sleep."

"Just close your eyes and try." 

"I did... 's not working." He thought for a moment and then spoke again. "Since you woke me up, put me back to sleep."

"Eh? How?" Tamaki could imagine Sougo panicking again, probably blaming himself for keeping his partner awake. Tamaki was actually very happy that Sougo called. He went back to lying in bed, placing his blanket just below his neck.

"Sou-chan, will you sing ma a lullaby?"

"A lullaby?"

"Yes, please."

A pause and the sound of a throat being cleared was heard before an eerie voice sang.

"Close your eyes, let the darkness swallow you... Let—"

The creepiest song Tamaki had ever heard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" he asks, stopping Sougo's song.

"I'm trying to put you to sleep with a lullaby?"

"Who's going to go to sleep when you're trying to summon a demon or something?"

"What ? No! I read in one of the books I bought here that this song would put people to sleep--"

"I DON’T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" He cut him off before he could continue, Tamaki was never fond of horror nor gore. He sighed before continuing to speak. “You know we have a lot of songs and still you choose to sing me that? Do you want me to sleep forever?”

"No, of course not, I just thought maybe the book would help.." He answered in a small apologetic voice which Tamaki thought was cute. “Umm do you have a song in mind? I will sing it to you..”

"Miss you..." 

"Miss you?" Sougo asked. 

"Yeah, it seems fitting right now ya know?” He shrugged, even though he knew Sougo could not see him. “I mean you are far and we haven’t seen each other for a day... I miss you…”

"W-what?" Sougo’s voice stuttered, Tamaki could imagine his blushing face and he could feel himself blush too after realizing what he just said. 

“Yeah..anyway!... sleeping." Tamaki brushed off the topic to avoid any more embarrassment. 

“But I doubt my voice would help you to sleep..”

“Eh? I like your voice, it’s very soft and relaxing.”

"You think my voice is relaxing?"

"Yes. It’s very calming and beautiful. I always like listening to how you practice singing when we are alone in the dressing room and sometimes I even end up sleeping because of how soft your voice is…I really like your voice Sou-chan" He yawned again." So... will you sing for me?”

Sougo was quiet for a moment, probably thinking and composing himself. Then, he spoke again softly.

"Okay, here goes..." He took a deep breath and starts to sing.

Tamaki was right. Sougo's voice did relax him enough to put him to sleep in no time or it might have been the fever or the medication. But either way, soon after, Tamaki found himself closing his eyes and drifting to dreamland.

Tamaki was pretty sure he only dreamt the "Good night, sweet dreams...I miss you…" that floated into his ear as he went off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed what I have written and what my artist partner has made!  
> Looking forward to more events like this in the future~ 
> 
> This is once again [Kirin](https://twitter.com/Enkiriin) and [Cylust](https://twitter.com/arkiniac) with "Will You Sing Me a Lullaby? "


End file.
